


Hold my Hand

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean is surprised by Castiel approach. Holding hands with his angel for the fist time is like Heaven on Earth. But he will ask for more...





	Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! Another one shot for all of you! To cheer you up in this sad new about the ending of supernatural, waiting for my specs of holding hands and Destiel kiss to come true. You can follow me on Tumblr I'm @verobatto_angelxhunter and I can share with you all my METAS and specs.  
> C-u around!

Castiel stood up from the table, Dean saw him surprised, eyes wide open. The angel sat side by side in that booth with him, and he placed so naturally, his hand on Dean's hand. Dean petrified, and he just remained looking at that hand over his frozen, without reaction, no muscled was moving in his face, and the same was happening to his body.

Castiel noticed that, and he took off his hand from Dean's, "I'm sorry, I thought... This made you uncomfortable, I didn't want to..."

Dean looked at him, eyes still in amazement, and then as if he had been bitten, he took Castiel's hand with his, in such a quick movement, he almost dropped the red mug.

"No, this isn't... I mean I'm not..."Dean closed his eyes and he just took a couple of seconds to allow his words coming into his mouth. Castiel was staring at him, his lips parted, as his eyes traveled all over Dean's expression. And the hunter was squeezing his hand a little, Cas could feel Dean trembling fingers. "This isn't uncomfortable... This... Just feel right..."Dean said, opening his eyes and fixing his gaze with those blue ones. "I don't know why we didn't do this before..." Castiel smiled at Dean's serious face.

"Well... I know this is a very intimate gesture to just doing it between male friends, I observed... And maybe you..."

"Yes, it is... But... I guess... We..."spoke Dean, at the same time he felt how Castiel began to caress his hand with his other hand, he was frozen again.

"I guess we are not regular friends." Smiled the angel, Dean dropped his eyes to Castiel's lips.

"I guess we aren't even just friends anymore..."the hunter encouraged himself to say, and without hesitation, he pressed his lips against Castiel's, with clumsiness.

Cas's heart skip a beat, and with his free hand he touched Dean's arm, his eyes began to close, while their lips found the perfect way to kiss. 

They stayed like this for minutes, Dean didn't wanted to lose any detail of his angel's soft and delicious lips. That was unbelievable, and he was coursing himself for not doing this before. He wanted to live forever in those lips... But he needed to breathe too, so he slowly cut the kiss, contemplating Castiel's beautiful face.

"I want to kiss you for ever." Dean said without thinking, he was hypnotized by the angel's eyes, Castiel chuckled, and Dean knew how the sun looks like for real. Cas looked at him again, and leaning his head for another kiss, he whispered.

"Let's kiss for ever, then." And he softly staters a new kiss, making Dean get into Heaven again.


End file.
